¡Seamos Populares! (Hiatus Temporal)
by Luciel-San
Summary: Mi vida es una mierda. No, no soy Emo ni nada. Sólo la típica perdedora del colegio. Una cualquiera. La invisible. Y como en todos las películas románticas, estoy profundamente enamorada del chico más popular, Natsu Dragneel. Así es, mi vida es un enorme pedazo de mierda. Y nada podría cambiarlo. O eso pensé hasta que a mi mejor amiga se le safó un tornillo —Lucy ¡Seamos Populares!
1. ¡Seamos Populares!

Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenencen a Horo Mashima, la historia con varios problemas mentales es mía :3_

* * *

_**¡Seamos Populares!**_

—Maldita sea.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué justamente hoy se me tuvo que olvidar el maldito celular en D&amp;M?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Rápidamente crucé la calle y por poco me chocaba un auto y como toda una joven señorita, decidí hacer algo al respecto.

—¡¿Estas ciego o qué?!—le grité a quien sea que conducía aquel auto mientras le enseñaba mi dedo del medio, el cual me devolvió.

—Maldición, ya voy tarde—me dije mientras corría por las aceras.

¡Se supone que a esta hora estaría donde Levy-Chan! Pero como la muy estúpida que soy, se me había olvidado el celular en D&amp;M, una de las mejores cafeterías/restaurantes de la ciudad, en la cual gracias a una amiga-Mirajane-que trabaja allí, me hacen descuentos.

Y justamente fue por ella que me enteré de que se me había olvidado el celular allí en cuanto me llamó a mi departamento. Ay, soy una completa estúpida.

Cansada, pude ver el enorme letrero de D&amp;M en la esquina al otro lado de la calle. Por suerte esta vez no me intentó atropellar ningún auto. Ya frente a la puerta, recuperé un poco mi aliento y arreglé un poco mi cabello. Debía de verme aunque sea algo presentable, ya que de las 12:00 pm hasta las 2:30 pm, D&amp;M se volvía un restaurante muy elegante.

Aunque una blusa azul sin mangas, unos jeans negros, unos converse y una mochila marrón junto con una coleta, no era muy elegante por así decirlo.

Abrí la puerta del restaurante, una campanilla sonando cuando entré y un joven detrás de un pódium me dió la bienvenida.

—Bienvenida a D&amp;M ¿Tiene reservación o desea alguna mesa?—preguntó con cortesía.

—No, no gracias. Busco a Mirajane Strauss—le dije. A lo que él se inclinó un poco y bajó la cabeza negando.

—Lo lamento señorita, no tenemos permiso de dejar que ningún trabajador se- —fue interrumpido cuando de pronto fue empujado contra un poste cerca de él por una de las camareras... Una de las cuales yo conocía muy bien.

—¡Oh Lucy!—dijo mientras yo me acercaba un poco, aún viendo como el pobre chico se sobaba la cabeza—Ignora a Macao, no le dije que venías—de pronto, sacó algo rosado de su bolsillo y me lo entregó—Aquí tienes, Lucy. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez—dijo mientras cogía una bandeja de una mesa y comenzaba a irse.—¡Hasta luego!

—¡Gracias Mirajane!—le dije algo alto, de verdad que me había salvado el pellejo. Así que con mi celular, caminé rápidamente.

Pero como muy estúpida que soy, no noté el letrero de "Cuidado, Piso Mojado" justo en frente mío.

Ni tampoco noté el hermoso y majestuoso charco frente a mi.

Así que cuando comencé a caminar rápido ¿Qué creen que paso? Puse un pie en frente de mi y me resbalé. Converse de mierda, no sirven para nada.

Cerré mis ojos. Me iba cayendo de espaldas y me iba a doler.

...

...

...

¡¿Y el puto suelo?!

Me removí un poco y pude sentir unos brazos agarrándome. Al parecer, sea quién sea, me salvó de avergonzarme en un lugar tan elegante. Y como aún tenía mucho respeto por las otras personas, lo correcto era agradecerle a quién sea que me salvó.

Abrí mis ojos y...

...

... Oh mierda.

Mierda.

¡MIERDA!

Un chico era el que me había salvado de aquella vergüenza. Pero no era cualquier chico. Era Natsu Dragneel. ¡ÉL NATSU DRAGNEEL! Él es uno de los chicos más lindos y populares de la academia, sin mencionar mi notoria atracción por él. Ay, matenme.

—Oye ¿Estas bien?— me preguntó. ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Por supuesto que si! Nada es mejor que estar en tus brazos. Ya puedo escuchar las campañas de boda y como me llevas al estilo princesa y—Estas muy roja ¿Estas enferma?

Ay por Dios.

El chico que me gusta me tiene entre sus brazos mientras yo fantaseaba con él.

Que vergüenza.

Trágame tierra.

—S-Si, e-estoy bien—él sólo asintió y me ayudó a levantarme y casi me vuelvo a caer por aquella mirada que sus hermosos ojos verdes me daban.—G-Gracias N-Natsu.

—No hay de qué—dijo sonriendo. Creo se me paró el corazón—Oye, yo no te dije mi nombre ¿Te conozco?

¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? Estúpida Lucy, te delataste.

—Eres de Fairy Tail ¿Verdad?—Me alegra que me haya preguntado, no podía ni hablar bien, así que sólo asentí— Eso explica mucho—dijo cruzando los brazos, entonces se sorprendió y se me acercó... Demasiado—¡Oye! ¡Tu eres la chica conejo de mi clase de matemáticas!—dijo divertido.

Ay, no.

¿Es que acaso todos me conocen por mi mala reputación?

—¡No era mi culpa!—Comencé a decir sin saber, me estaba angustiando el poder quedar mal con él—Tenía una exposición sobre los conejos en la tercera hora y apenas podía dormir estudiando para el examen de inglés ese mismo día. No fue mi culpa dormirme en clase ni que cuando la profesora golpeó la silla con mi regla me despertara y gritara: ¡Conejo es bunny en inglés!—no noté cuando empecé a hacer ademanes, tampoco noté la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en su cara—Además, no sólo estoy en tu clase de matemáticas, creo que hasta tengo el mismo horario que tu. Es que este mundo me odia y— ahí fue que me di cuenta de algo.

Natsu se estaba riendo... De mi.

Que me parta un rayo.

—Eres rara—me dijo sonriendo— ¿Y que te trae a mi restaurante Uh...

—Lucy—dije rápidamente— y y-yo... Espera ¿Tu restaurante?

—Bueno, de mi familia—confesó— D&amp;M significa Dragneel &amp; Marvell, el apellido de mis padres.

Entonces, ¡¿mi cafetería favorita... Donde trabaja una de mis amigas, es de los Dragneel?!

—N-No sabía—dije aún en shock.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, fue bueno hablar contigo Luce— dijo mirando su reloj.

¿Acaso me llamó Luce? Creo que estoy alucinando. De pronto, un gran trueno sonó afuera del restaurante, al parecer iba a llover.

De la nada sentí algo grande y cálido alrededor de mis hombros.

—¿E-eh?—Natsu, mi Natsu -aunque no sea oficial- me había puesto la chaqueta negra con rayas rojas a los lados y el logo de la banda Dragon Maiden atrás (Ya había visto esa chaqueta, la usaba casi a diario como esa bufanda que tenía, en especial si comenzaba invierno).

—Yo no voy a salir por ahora y parecía que también tenías prisa. Así qué devuélveme la mañana ¿ok?—dijo sonriendo—Nos vemos Luce.—y así desapareció por una de las puertas del lugar.

Natsu me había dado su chaqueta.

¡SU CHAQUETA!

¡LA CHAQUETA DE NATSU DRAGNEEL!

Estúpidos parásitos del demonio que me hacían sentir así.

Mis pies me arrastraron fuera del lugar y cuando ya estuve varias cuadras lejos, saqué mi teléfono y le marqué a Levy. Esperé un pequeñó rato, hasta que por fin contestó.

—¿Lu-Chan?

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—grité por el teléfono, no me importaba una mierda que las personas que pasaban por mi lado me mirarán como una psicópata.

¡A LA MIERDA TODO!

¡ERA EL MEJOR DÍA DE TODA SU VIDA!

—¡Lu-Chan! ¿Qué paso?—preguntó Levy por el teléfono, al parecer había notado mi emoción.

—¡ME ACABA DE PASAR LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO!

—¡¿Y QUE ESPERAS PARA VENIR A CONTARMELO?!

—¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Levy abrió la puerta y me haló con fuerza mientras subíamos hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y me empujó a un sillón.

—Quiero todos los detalles, ahora—dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

No dudé ni un momento en contarle todo. Desde mi estupidez hasta que vino mi príncipe en brillante armadura para rescatarme. Puede que haya exagerado la historia, pero Levy se veía aún más emocionada por eso. Y no paraba de gritar conmigo.

—Y entonces me dejó su chaqueta y dijo que se la devolviera mañana—suspiré.

—¿Y sentiste las mariposas?

—Son parásitos del demonio, Levy-Chan.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡De seguro después te invitará a salir!—me expresó con emoción.

—Eso lo dudó Levy-Chan—le dije con tristeza—Él es uno de los chicos más lindos y populares del colegio mientras que nosotras somos unas "don nadie" por así decirlo.

Levy suspiró ella sabía que yo tenía razón y nada podría cambiarlo. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que rompió el silencio.

—Lucy ¡Seamos populares!

—¿Disculpa Levy-Chan?—¿Acaso escuché bien?

—Dije: Lucy ¡Seamos Populares!—dijo. Sabía que no estaba bromeando por el simple hecho de que no me llamó 'Lu-Chan'—Si llegamos a ser populares, todos nos reconocerán. ¡Lo más seguro ahí es que Natsu salga contigo, se vuelvan novios, se casen y tengan hijos!—comenzó a fantasear— y yo podré conocer más a Redfox-san~~

—La verdad es que no se que le ves a ese tipo Levy—comenté. Y es que Gajeel Redfox era un tipo que temer pero sin más, entre los populares.

—¡Es lindo!

—¡Tiene piercings y es un delincuente!

—¡Natsu también!

—¡Pero los de él son falsos!

—¡Pero te gustan!

Cruzé mis brazos. No podía discutir con su lógica. Es verdad que a veces Natsu se ponía unos piercings falsos en la oreja derecha, pero eso sólo los usaba cuando salía con sus amigos. Y si era algo delincuente, incluso una vez la policía interrumpió la clase para interrogarlo por un accidente... Aunque se escapó por la ventana.

—El punto es, Levy, que ser popular no me servirá de nada—suspiré.

—¿Y por qué no? Tendrías la oportunidad de salir con Dragneel. ¡ÉL NATSU DRAGNEEL!—gritó.

—Tiene novia Levy-Chan, y tu lo sabes, Lisanna Strauss, la líder de las porristas—confesé con tristeza. No me gustaba saber que la hermana de Mirajane era su novia.

—¿Acaso no te enteraste?— me preguntó—No están saliendo.

—¡¿Qué?!— apuesto a que me veía como estúpida.

—Jamás estaban saliendo, resulta ser que Natsu había perdido una apuesta y ella lo obligó a ser su novio por un mes. Ella está enamorada de él, pero Natsu no la quiere.—Me explicó.—¿Por qué crees que jamás la besaba?

—¿Y cómo te enteraste de eso?—normalmente a las "perdedoras" como nosotras, no nos decían nada.

—Verás, iba a hacer un trabajo en la sala de informática y por casualidades de la vida, cuando abrí Google Chrome, me di cuenta de que el Facebook de Gray Fullbuster, ya sabes, el amigo/enemigo/rival de Natsu, estaba abierto. Y Natsu publicó todo en su muro, lo que significa que el rumor no tardará en mostrarse.

Estaba sorprendida y a la vez feliz. ¡Natsu estaba soltero! Por fin tenía una oportunidad, pero... Yo soy una cualquiera. Lo más seguro es que él se olvidaría de mí al día siguiente. No tenía oportunidad... A menos que...

—Entonces que me dices Lu-Chan—Levy estrechó su mano frente a mi—¿Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ser popular y conquistar al bombón de Natsu Dragneel?

Dudé por unos segundos, pero... ¿Qué podía perder? No siquiera tenía una buena reputación.

—Levy—dije tomando su mano y sacudiéndola con fuerza, ella ya sabía mi respuesta.

**_—¡Seamos Populares!—_**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Ni idea de donde vino esto xD pero tenía que escribirlo C: Aprobado y dedicado a y por Okima C: o bunny-san~**

**Nos leemos ^^ Luciel-San~**


	2. Será Un Largo Día

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Les gusto tanto que tenía que actualizarlo xD Mashima-sensei es dueño de los personajes!_

* * *

**_Será Un Largo Día_**

Levy tenía razón.

Desde qué ambas pisamos la entrada a la escuela, lo primero que podíamos oír eran rumores y chismes por todos lados.

—¿Ya oíste sobre lo de Natsu-Sempai y Lisanna-san? ¡No lo puedo creer!

—¡No sabía ella fuera tan aprovechada!

–No la podemos culpar ¿Quien no hubiera querido estar en una relación con Dragneel-sama?

—¡Es de ensueño!

Suspiré. La verdad es que no estaba preparada para venir el día de hoy. Si no fuera por Levy-Chan, me hubiera quedado en casa comiendo helado. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no quería venir?

—¡Lu-Chan! ¡Lu-Chan!—gritó Levy mientras me halaba por la falda—¡Ahí está Natsu! ¡Ahora ve!

Ah... Ya recuerdo.

—¡No puedo Levy-Chan!—grité—¡Esta rodeado de todos los otros!

—¡Lu-Chan!—Levy me miró a los ojos—Tienes su chaqueta. La misma chaqueta que usa casi a diario. Tienes 2 opciones, así qué piensa. Opción 1) Vas, le das su chaqueta y te vas. 2) quedar frente a el como una de sus fans locas que roban todo de él y tener 0% de probabilidad de tener una relación con él.

Volví a suspirar. Levy tenía razón. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Te osdio Levy-Chan— le dije mientras la miraba intensamente, a lo que ella sonrió.

—¡Yo también te asmo Lu-Chan!

Aún irritada camine hacia donde estaba Natsu, mi querido y hermoso Natsu, capitán del equipo de soccer. Y justamente traía puesta su hermosa bufanda que lo hacia ver aún más sexy, sin mencionar-ok Lucy, basta, estas en público.

Natsu -mi querido Natsu-, aunque aún no sabe que es mío- estaba rodeado de algunos de sus amigos populares. Entre ellos estaba su mejor amigo/rival Gray Fullbuster, capitán del equipo de Baloncesto y Gajeel Redfox, capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano.

...

La escuela tenía muchas canchas...

Ok Lucy, basta de atrasarte...

Me detuve en medio camino. No podía caminar. ¡Mi corazón se me iba a salir! Y mejor ni hablar de los malditos nervios que me entraron y las tales 'mariposas' de las que habla Levy me atacaron de nuevo.

Putos bichos del demonio.

—¡Hoy te toca Salamander!—gritó Gajeel mientras el y Gray corrían hacia la cancha de Fútbol.

—¡Me las pagarán malditos!—gritó. Al parecer, ahora el tenía que llevar las mochilas de los otros dos. Esta sólo. Esta es mi oportunidad.

—H-Hola N-Natsu-san—dije mientras me acercaba a él y me inclinaba a modo de saludo.

Vi como su cara cambiaba desde un semblante de molestia a una de confusión y curiosidad. Lo sabía. No me recuerda.

Pero de pronto, una pista de reconocimiento cruzó su cara y sonrió.

—¡Hey! ¿Luigi, verdad?—dijo sonriendo.

Puede que haya recordado mal mi nombre ¡Pero sabía quien era!

¡YA PUEDO MORIR FELIZ!

Ok Lucy, calma. A lo que viniste.

—Es L-Lucy—dije. Entonces saqué su chaqueta de mi mochila—Aquí t-tienes Natsu-san.

—Sólo llámame Natsu ¿Si?—dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la chaqueta—y gracias—dijo poniéndose la chaqueta.

Aish, se ve tan sexy.

Lucy, concéntrate.

—¡Oye flamita! ¡¿Qué acaso no vienes?!

—¡Ya voy!—gritó Natsu con molestia mientras tomaba las otras mochilas y se iba corriendo.

Y ahí va el amor de mi vida...

Espera, ¿Por qué se detuvo?

—¡Gracias Luce! ¡Nos vemos!—y luego siguió corriendo hacia sus amigos.

—¡Lu-Chan! ¡Lu-Chan! ¡Vi lo que pasó! ¡Que bien!—Dijo Levy mientras brincaba a mi lado—¿Lu-Chan? ¿Lu-Chan estas bien?

Mi vida es perfecta.

Podría morir ahora mismo.

¡Natsu Dragneel me dijo "Nos vemos"! ¡O sea que nos volveremos haber!

Claro, hoy nos toca clase de matemáticas, ciencias, historia y Lenguaje juntos... ¡PERO TAL VEZ ME PODRÍA HABLAR!

_Y podríamos comenzar a salir._

_E iríamos a la misma universidad._

_Luego me pediría matrimonio y tendríamos una hija y la llamaré Nashi~_

_Y ese momento en el que él esté en altar y por fin me vuelva Lucy Dragneel._

—Ahhh~ Acepto Natsu~

—Ay ya comenzó—Levy comenzó a buscar en su mochila hasta que sacó algo y lo puso contra mi oído.

_Mi dulce y hermosa fa-_

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!—grité mientras me caía al suelo.—¡Joder! ¡¿Qué haces Levy-Chan?!

—Estabas en modo 'Fantasía'... Otra vez.—dijo suspirando—Deberías dejar esas mañas Levy-Chan.

—Si, si, como digas.

Entonces la campana del colegio comenzó a sonar.

—Vamos Lu-Chan, tenemos que ir a clases.—Dijo Levy mientras ayudaba a levantarme.

—Adelantate Levy-Chan, tengo que buscar unos libros en mi casillero.—le dije mientras ella asentía y se iba a clases—¡Dile a la profe por favor!

—¡No te preocupes lo haré!

Corrí rápido hacia mi casillero, que estaba justamente al lado del de Levy. Sólo tenía que coger unos libros, pero tuve una idea. Cogí papel de un paquete de notitas y la pegué dentro del casillero mientras escribía algo en el. Sonreí cuándo lo terminé.

**_17/01/XXXX_**

**_Natsu sabe y recuerda mi nombre. x3_**

Cerré mi casillero, feliz con lo que había hecho, pero mi sonrisa se borró en cuanto me empujaron y me tiraron los libros.

—¡Ouch!

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí—dijo una voz que se me hacia familiar.—Lucy Heartfilia.

—Lisanna Strauss—murmure al verla con otras chicas—Minerva, Flare.

—Ugh, niñata.

—Rubia.

—Mira Heartfilia—dijo Lisanna mientras se me acercaba directo a la cara.—Más te vale que te alejes de Dragneel. ¿Es mío oíste?—no le dije nada, y en cambio ma jaló el cabello.—¡¿Qué si me oíste?!

—S-si.

—Bien—me soltó y se fue con sus amigas. Aunque una de ellas, Flare, se volteó y me miró de manera extraña y luego se fue.

Sólo suspire mientras miraba todos mis libros en el suelo.

—Este será un largo día—me dije. Mejor me apuro, no puedo perderme la clase.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Antes que nada, yo no odio a Losanna ni nada por el estilo, hasta tengo algo planeado para ella en un futuro xD sólo que era perfecta para este rol xDDD**

**Hasta la próxima! Luciel-San~**


	3. Levy, peor que las villanas de Disney

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía._

* * *

**_Levy, Peor que las villanas de Disney_**

—O sea... ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?

—Básicamente Levy-Chan.

Ya había pasado la primera etapa de clases y por fin -y por obra del señor- había llegado la hora de recreo. Levy y yo nos sentamos frente a un árbol en medio del patio, pero aún así, ese lugar era tranquilo.

Ahí fue donde Levy comenzó a preguntarme porque me tardé demasiado en llegar a clases y no me quedó de otra que decirle todo lo que pasó porque ¡Demonios! ¡Ella es una maldita genio! Aunque la verdad no me molestaba mucho, esas clases de personas posiblemente siempre sean así.

—Hay algo que no me cuadra Lu-Chan...

—¿Uh? ¿Que pasa Levy-Chan?—cuando Levy dice que algo no le cuadra, jamás se detendrá hasta averiguarlo.

—Por más malvada y ... Otras palabras muy coloridas que sea y que quisiera decir, pero no puedo por estar en público.—suspiró—Ella no llegaría hasta ese extremo, algo están tramando.

—Entonces...—la mire fijamente a los ojos, mientras que mi lado sarcástico atacaba—Dinos lo que pasa por tu mente o gran sabía Levy-Chan. Revélale a esta estúpida y cutre Muggle todos tus sabios conocimientos.

—Ja Ja Lu-Chan.—dijo mientras me empujaba levemente y yo me seguía riendo—Pero, esto es lo que creo que pasa. ¿No te haz dado cuenta que Minerva, en tu historia, fue secundaria en tu grupo? Minerva jamás sería secundaria. Mi hipótesis es que desde que Ángel Sorano fue transferida a Crime Sorcière y su hermana Yukino a Sabertooth, ella quiso crear otra 'pandilla' por así decirlo. No tengo idea de como incluyó a Flare, pero por lo que me dijiste no creo que se vea muy encantada de hacerlo, debe ser sólo por atención. Mientras que ella se aprovechó del estado y la caída reputación de Lisanna para convencerla de ser parte de su banda.

—Eso no explica porque Lisanna actúa así Levy-Ch-

—Si lo hace Lu-Chan y mucho—me interrumpió y prosiguió con su explicación—Minerva siempre ha tenido una mala y horrible reputación por ser una... Puta y perra en toda su ley, pero ese no es el punto. Ahora que Sorano y Yukino se fueron ¿Que sería de ella? Fácil, alguien más, pero ella no quiere ser alguien más, ella quiere 'resaltar'.

—Levy-Chan, estas alucinando. Mira, comete un snicker—saque la barra de chocolate y se la puse en frente.

—Entonces—Me acabn de ignorar olímpicamente—básicamente creó un nuevo grupo, ofreciéndole nueva reputación a Lisanna y haciendo que ella fuera la líder. Entonces, cuando la reputación de Lisanna este marcada como la de ella, ahí es donde sale y básicamente le da su 'merecido' a Lisanna y se convierte, por así decirlo, en una 'heroína'. Se convertiría en la reina del colegio.

—...

—...?

—... Haz estado leyendo Sherlock Holmes... Demasiado.

—¡Cállate Lu-Chan! ¡Ahora hay que planear como matarlas!

—Ya se Levy, pero- espera ¡¿Qué?!—¿Acaso escuche bien? Siempre le dejo pasar sus tonterías y su manera de básicamente resolver cualquier misterio... Pero esto ya era otro nivel.

—Necesitamos matarlas. ¡Eliminarlas del planeta!—gritaba con un puño al aire—eso si, el 15 de agosto no, o si no el pinche día se repetirá por siglos.

Suspire mientras traía mi mano hacia mi cara y negaba con indignación. Levy se volvía más loca cada segundo y ya las drogas le están haciendo efecto.

—No necesitamos matarlas Levy.—le dije—No nos han hecho nada taaaan malo y no queremos ir a la correccional.

—¡Pero Lu-Chan! ¡Llevó años planeando esto!—de la nada sacó un enorme libro marrón y lo abrió hasta quedar en una página donde había una especie de plano gráfico, de lo que supongo que es la escuela.— Mira, la cosa va así. Primero a Flare. Su debilidad es el agua ya que no sabe nadar, así que solamente se tiene que caer 'misteriosamente' al agua. Luego esta Lisanna, la encerramos en el gimnasio con 2 cosas de comer, una se ve bien y la otra mal, pero ambas contendrían veneno del más potente más algunos bichos escondidos en el lugar. Y por último Minerva—la forma en que dijo su nombre me trajo mala espina.—Ah Minerva, para ella tengo algo muy especial. Primero conseguiremos que vaya al techo, donde 'misteriosamente' se resbala y cae por las escaleras. Luego una manada de perros van y rompen su ropa; hacemos que llueva y arruine su cabello y luego estrellamos su cabeza contra uno de los casilleros.—terminó con una risa malévola.

—Levy-Chan, estas enferma—le dije—¿Por que quisieras hacerles eso?

Levy sonrió de manera oscura y macabra—¿Acaso debería de tener una razón para querer matarlas y desmembrar las una a una?

—...

—...

—Levy-Chan

—¿Si?

—... Estas peor que las villanas de Disney.

Levy se echó a reír para luego mirarme—es que yo soy fabulosamente yo Lu-Chan, nadie tendría mi ingenio.

—En serio, hablo literal, no más te faltan los cuernos y la cola.

—¿Quien sabe si las tengo Lu-Chan?—me sonrió con locura—después de todo, soy yo.

—Como digas Levy-Chan—le respondí tomando algo de agua. Y justamente en ese momento, la campana sonó.

—Es hora de ir a clases Lu-Chan—y así, su doble personalidad vuelve al ataque—Pero necesito que nos juntemos en el almuerzo, Juvia se ofreció a ayudar y más te vale que te vea ahí ¿si?

—Capicci Levy-Chan

—¡Hasta luego Lu-Chan!—y así fue como Levy desapareció hacia su clase.

Yo sólo pude suspirar mientras hacia mi camino hacia la clase de historia. ¿Cómo Levy puede ser tan... Ella? La verdad no lo sé, pero es mi amiga. Así que seguí caminando hasta que me detuve de la nada.

—¡¿Por qué tengo amigas psicópatas?!

* * *

**Aquí esta! Espero que les guste ^^ se que es corto, pero necesitaba que conocieran ese lado de Levy.**

**Este capítulo estaba supuesto a ir ayer, y se me olvido que era viernes QwQ así que lo siento uwu también siento haber desaparecido xD estaba enferma y ya pronto comienzo el cole y estaré atareada TuT pero debo seguir!**

**En fin, nos leemos mañana en otros fics!**

**Se despide, Luciel-San~**


	4. ¡¿Por qué no tengo amigas normales!

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía._

* * *

**_¡¿Por que no tengo amigas normales?!_**

—Levy, es enserio, no es necesario llamar a Juvia.

—Muy tarde Lu-Chan. ¡Ya la llamé!

Pues bueno, después del recreo sólo habían dos clases más y ninguna fue tan interesante. A menos de que interesante sea la "_bella y hermosa_" tarea de Álgebra para mañana... El profesor Gildarts nos ama (Nótese el sarcasmo).

Mi punto es que nada fue interesante porque mi querido y amado Natsu no estaba en ninguna de mis clases. Al menos tengo todas las materias después de almuerzo con el. _¡Bingo!_

Lo malo era de que no me acordaba que Levy le había dicho a Juvia que nos acompañara. No me juzguen, Juvia de verdad es una muy buena amiga, de las mejores. Pero aveces... Simplemente tiene unos pequeños "_problemitas_".

—¿Entonces que teníamos que hacer?—le pregunté a Levy mientras salíamos al patio.

—Dijo que nos estaría esperando en los columpios.

Ambas nos dirigimos a donde Juvia nos había dicho: los columpios. Sinceramente era unos de mis lugares favoritos del patio, siempre estaban solos o abandonados, así que nosotras habíamos declarado aquel lugar como nuestro.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie, lo que sería normal si no fuera por el hecho de que se supone que Juvia estaría aquí.

—¿Dónde esta Juvia?—preguntó Levy mientras intentaba encontrarla con la mirada.

Yo misma intenté buscarla pero no la encontré.

—Ni idea.

De la nada, pude sentir como alguien detrás de mi presionaba rápidamente mi cintura y mi estomago, y _-como toda buena dama-_ grité y me caí, llevándome a Levy por el camino.

—¡Ouch! ¡Lu-Chan! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—gritó Levy, quien cayó conmigo.

Y como toda buena amiga, la ignore olímpicamente.

—¡Juvia! ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!—le grité a la chica que se estaba riendo frente a mi—¡Pude haber muerto! ¡¿Sabes?!

—¡Es que Juvia pensó que era el momento perfecto! ¡Juvia no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así!—dijo mientras ayudaba a levantarme.

—Juro que un día de estos te voy a matar.

—¡¿Y yo estoy pintada o que?!—gritó Levy, aun en el suelo.

—Ya Levy-Chan, cálmate—entonces le ayude a levantarse, aunque lo primero que hizo fue mirarnos con rabia.

Las 3 nos sentamos en los columpios. Yo me senté en uno individual mientras que Juvia y Levy se sentaron en uno doble y simplemente comenzamos a hablar de cosas normales.

Juvia era otra de mis mejores amigas junto con Levy. Recuerdo que llegó a mitad del sexto grado a Fairy Tail. Nadie se juntaba por ella porque creían que atraía la lluvia y siempre les arruinaba los planes, y la verdad es que no era su culpa que una tormenta azotara a Magnolia en primavera durante ese tiempo (lo cual era muy raro). Además de que muchos se burlaban de ella porque habla en tercera persona (Fue algo que desarrolló al estar sola mucho tiempo, tampoco es su culpa).

Todos la trataban mal hasta que Levy y yo nos acercamos a ella y nos hicimos amigas. Desde entonces hemos sido un pequeño grupo inseparable, aunque a veces teníamos cosas que hacer, y la verdad es que aquella idea me gustaba.

—¿Y porque llamaron a Juvia a esta hora?—preguntó mientras se mecía en uno de los columpios.—Si no es muy importante, Juvia podría volver a la piscina.

Verdad. Casi se me olvida. Desde nuestro primer año de secundaria, Juvia tomo un gran interés por la natación y actualmente está en el equipo acuático de Fairy Tail. A final de este mes, la entrenadora Aquarius va a elegir a la próxima capitana del equipo a partir de algunos concursantes que ella seleccionó y entre ellos estaba Juvia. Desde entonces no ha dejado de practicar lo mas que pueda y en su tiempo libre. Ella lucha por lo que quiere y es algo que admiro mucho de ella.

—No es nada importan-

—¡Es muy importante Juvia-Chan!—gritó Levy interrumpiéndome—¡Lu-chan tiene problemas amorosos!

Juvia me miro fijamente hasta que su expresión se volvió seria y terrorífica.

...

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

—Aléjate de Gray-sama—dijo tan tranquilamente que juro que sentí un escalofrío pasar por mi espalda—¡Gray-sama es de Juvia y solo de ella!

Juvia tenia... Como decirlo... "_Locura_" y "_obsesión_" por el tal Gray Fullbuster, uno de los mejores amigos de Natsu y siempre, por alguna razón, le tenía ganas de declararme una guerra de amor.

—Te equivocas Juvia-Chan—dijo Levy—A Lu-Chan le gusta Natsu-san, no a Gray-san.

—¿Entonces cual es el problema?—preguntó como si hace unos minutos jamás me hubiera amenazado.

—Veras... Lu-Chan necesita una manera de pasar mas tiempo con Natsu o acercarse más a él de alguna forma. Ser popular.

¿Por qué están planeando esto sin mi? ¿Acaso mi opinión no vale? Bueno, al menos eso parece. ¿Pero que puedo decir? Son mis amigas.

—¡Juvia tiene una idea!—gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Demonios, algún día me mataría del susto—¿Por qué no se unen a un club?

—¿Un club?—pregunté.

—Si, un club—reafirmó—Muchos de los chicos "populares" son capitanes de algún club o están en alguno, tal vez se podrían anotar, aún hay tiempo, pero solo hasta la próxima semana.

Lo que dijo me hizo reaccionar.

_Si que somos escupidas._

—¡Levy-Chan!—le grité mientras le agarraba por los hombros—¡¿Por qué no pensamos en eso antes?!

—Lu-Chan, me muero~

—Y también—agregó—creo que Juvia puede hacer algo para que pasen tiempo juntos, para ti también Levy-Chan. Ya Juvia sabe todo sobre cómo te sientes por Gajeel-Kun.

—¿El que?—pregunte, ya que Levy estaba muy preocupada tartamudeando y poniéndose roja por lo que dijo Juvia. Yo también me hubiera puesto así si no fuera por el hecho de que estas dos viven hablando de ello todos los días.

¡Ja! ¡Venganza Levy-Chan! ¡Dulce venganza!

—Ya verán—Dijo Juvia mientras se iba del lugar y así, otra vez, sonó la campana, lo que significaba que ya había terminado el almuerzo y la verdad es que pasó rápido ¡¿Por qué solo son 30 minutos?!

–Oye Levy-Chan—le llamé—¿Que crees que Juvia hará?

—Bueno—dijo Levy—conociéndola, ella es capaz de todo.

_¿En qué rayos nos hemos metido?_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado ^^!_**

**_De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, pero el colegio me esta comiendo la vida y también tengo vida social TuT Asi que les escribí un capítulo el doble de largo que los anteriores ^^ y espero que les haya gustado :D Además se me ocurrió una hermosa idea para el próximo capitulo xD_**

**_"Proxima historia que se actualizará: Donde Los Dragones Reinan"_**

**_Hasta la Próxima! Luciel-San~_**


	5. Clubs

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía._

* * *

_**Clubs**_

Ya han pasado 2 días desde la última conversación que tuvimos con Juvia y es como si de pronto hubiera desaparecido, o eso pensaría si no fuera por el hecho de que tenemos Lengua Española a segunda hora y matemáticas a sexta hora.

Y Levy había salido hace unos minutos a buscar yo que se.

¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?!

'¡_BAM_!'

—¡Ah!—grité fuertemente cuando alguien golpeó mi mesa—¡¿Que demonios Levy-chan?!

—Esta es la lista de todos los clubes—Me siento completamente ignorada, pero ya que.

—No puedo creer que de verdad vayamos a hacer esto.—suspiré.

Todas eran actividades extra curriculares y eso significaba que ya no tendría tiempo libre.

Adiós películas basura de la tarde.

Adiós mi querido té de las 3.

Adiós horas de vaguear en mi casa.

Hasta luego mis horas de escribir novelas, ahora tendrán menos tiempo.

Lo siento Plue, no llegaré tan temprano.

Oh señorita Spetto, espero poder ver sus flores otro día.

Adiós mi dulce cama.

Adiós-

—¡Tierra a Lucy! ¡Hellou!—Levy chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi, sacándome de mi querido mundo.

—Lo siento Levy-chan—Miré pacientemente la hoja frente a mi, entonces solo tengo que elegir un club y ya está.

—2.

—¿Uh?— ¿A que se refería con 2?

—Hay que elegir 2 clubes mínimo—dijo sentándose en la silla a mi lado—Uno artístico y uno deportivo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!— ¿Qué no era suficiente con quitarme mi tiempo de calidad?

¡Y yo detesto los deportes!

¡Soy como una foca en en las olimpiadas!

¿Alguna vez han visto a una foca correr?

¡Exacto!

—¡Reputación Lu-Chan!—dijo Levy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—Y te da puntos para la universidad.—Aun no le veía el sentido—Y Natsu y los demás están en casi todos los deportes Lu-chan, incluso si no son capitanes.

Eso llamo mi atención.

Solo podía pensar en como se vería Natsu después de algún juego.

Con la camiseta apegada a su cuerpo, solo para que después tenga que quitársela por el calor. Y su sonrisa mientras sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

—No lo hiciste tan mal, Luce.

—¡Lucy!—Levy volvió a llamar mi atención mientras salía de mi burbuja de felicidad.— Solo te diré una cosa. Evita todos los deportes y actividades que tengan que ver con agua, Natsu lo detesta y si quieres ya puedes volver a tu burbujita de felicidad con tu Natsu de fantasía sin camiseta y besarlo.—me dijo haciendo besos falsos.

—Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso Levy-chan—¿En serio era tan obvia? Bueno, ese no era el punto, tenía que elegir.

Definitivamente voy a elegir Arte como club artístico. Hay arte, drama, baile, perfecto.

Pero no se que elegir como deporte.

A ver.

•_**Baloncesto**_.

¿Una chica como yo entre esos animales de la selva? Ni loca.

•**_Footbal/Soccer_**.

Muchas, muchas malas experiencias. Por más que sepa que mi querido Natsu sea el capitán, no puedo ir a ese equipo.

•**_Natación_**

¡Nope!

**_•Volleyball/Voleibol_**

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que me iría mejor en Voleibol. No se si Natsu está ahí o no, pero es en el que me iría mejor.

Incluso si no está ahí, definitivamente iría a los juegos ¡Y me vería jugar!

¡Está hecho! ¡Será voleibol!

Marqué ambos clubes a los que me quería unir, doblé el papel y lo guardé en mi bolsillo para que no se me perdiera.

Faltaban casi 10 minutos para que se acaben las clases y una vez que que lo haga, llevaré el papel a la oficina y ¡Ta da! Estoy en los clubes.

Pasé el resto Historia sonriendo como una estúpida, pero eso que importa.

¡Pronto veré a Natsu otra vez!

* * *

**No me he olvidado de esta historia! mirenla aquí xD**

**Si me tardé mucho, lo se. Pero mi colegio abusador ataca otra vez y me impide concentrarme en todo xd Y comenzaré mis exámenes la próxima semana. Así que espero que sean pacientes y esperen el próximo capítulo después de estos, que será mucho más largo ^^!**

**Hasta la próxima! Sus Reviews me ayudan a escribir!**

**Att. Luciel-San**


	6. ¡Primera Práctica!

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es completamente mía!_

_Dedicado a mi profesor de educación fisíca y entrenador de Voleibol, que nos cree las mujeres maravillas o algo por el estilo._

* * *

**_¡Primera Práctica!_**

Alguien máteme.

Por favor.

—¡Vamos Lu-Chan! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

—¡Me niego a salir de aquí!—grité aun mas avergonzada.

—¡Lu-Chan! ¡Si llegamos tarde el primer día, el profesor Laxus nos hará correr dos vueltas más!—me respondió Levy con desesperación en su voz.

¡¿Dos vueltas más?!

¡¿Es qué acaso nos querían matar?!

Inmediatamente abrí la puerta de uno de los baños en el que me escondía. Levy suspiró aliviada cuando me vio salir y me agarró de la mano llevándome con ella afuera del baño. Puede que sea pequeña en tamaño, pero ella tenía una fuerza de los mil demonios.

Íbamos muy bien por el colegio, hasta que llegamos a la cancha de Voleibol que estaba afuera del edificio, la cancha estaba justamente al otro lado de la cancha de Baloncesto y la cafetería. Eso era algo que amaba de esta escuela, todas las canchas estaban al aire libre y bajo techo, a excepción de la cancha de Soccer y de Fútbol Americano.

...

Aveces me pregunto de donde sacan tanto dinero para construir todo esto si los chicos lo viven destruyendo cada dos por tres.

Pero ese no es el punto.

Hoy, un estúpido Miércoles, era nuestro primer día de práctica y para ella debíamos de cumplir con "ciertas reglas de vestimenta" de la cual no estaba muy orgullosa.

¡¿Por qué demonios debíamos de usar unos pantalones tan cortos?!

¡Parecía ropa interior!

¡¿De quién fue la maldita idea?!

¡Apuesto a que fue del idiota de Loke!

¡Ese estúpido mujeriego!

¡Lo voy a matar!

—¡Lucy!—Levy me haló la mano tan fuerte que casi me caigo.—¡Que prestemos atención!

—Geez, lo siento.

Ambas nos colocamos en una línea alrededor de la cancha de Voleibol donde estaban las otras chicas que se apuntaron. Había un gran número de chicas -solamente había chicas, en serio- aunque siempre he escuchado que el número reduce después del primer semestre.

¡Ja! ¡Gallinas!

...

Aunque tal vez yo sea una de ellas.

Mientras esperábamos a las demás, pude observar con atención quienes estaban en el equipo por ahora.

Pude ver a Mirajane charlando con una pelirroja a la cual reconocí al instante. Era nadie más ni nadie menos que Erza Scarlet, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la única capaz de calmar a los chicos. También vi a Bisca de mi clase de ciencias y a Kinana de la clase de historia quejándose de algo con Laki.

Cana Alberona estaba en el otro extremo de la fila tomando una bebida energética, aunque todos sabemos que en realidad es alguna clase de alcohol.

Habían muchas más de otros cursos, pero el _muy inteligente_ de nuestro profesor por fin se dignó a aparecer.

—¡Muy bien!—gritó haciendo que todas prestáramos atención—Para las que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Laxus Dreyar y soy su profesor de Educación Física, aunque también seré el entrenador de varios deportes incluyendo este.—paso una mano por sus cabellos rubios suspirando con cansancio—La razón por la que solo hay chicas es porque haré un entrenamiento a parte con ustedes hasta que decida que están listos y entrenen juntos ¿Me escucharon?

—Si señor.

—¡Más fuerte!

—¡Si señor!

—¡Ese es el ánimo! ¡Así que ahora! ¡Rápido! ¡7 vueltas alrededor de la cancha de baloncesto! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

Yo fui una de las primeras en reaccionar y comencé a correr a toda velocidad alrededor de la cancha.

Lo lamento Levy-Chan, pero solo algunos sobrevivimos a este juego.

Después de varias vueltas pude ver como Levy y alguna de las otras se cansaban de inmediato y comenzaban a caminar, pero cuando el profesor Laxus las miraba, se ponían a correr como gallinas. Era digno de una comedia.

Una vez que termináramos teníamos que reunirnos en el centro de la cancha de Baloncesto, justamente entre la cafetería y la cancha de Voleibol.

Gracias al cielo que termine, ¡Porque me muero del calor!

No tengo la menor idea de como Cana (la cual sorprendentemente había terminado primero y seguía tomando alcohol), Erza y Mirajane no se habían cansado ni un poco, hasta parecían más felices.

Esta escuela está llena de demonios, lo juro.

Traté de buscar a Levy con la mirada, apenas le faltaba da vueltas que darle a la cancha y terminaba, pero la última vez que la vi parecía que se iba a desmallarme en cualquier momento. La pobre no estaba hecha para los deportes...

Y yo tampoco.

Si, terminé de cuarta, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

_Detesto_ hacer deportes y este era el único pasable.

¡Ahora estaba sudando como una cerda por unas vueltas!

_Odio correr._

En fin ¡¿En dónde demonios está Levy?!

La seguí buscando con la mirada por todos lados; la cancha, la red, bajo el aro, en la cafetería...

Y entonces lo vi.

Natsu estaba allí, sentado en una de las bancas de la cafetería con un grupo de chicos que reconocí de su equipo. Estaba usando unos negros pantalones cortos deportivos y la camisa blanca deportiva de la academia se apegaba a su cuerpo. Y su cabello... Su cabello estaba por todos lados con algunos mechones pegados a su frente.

¿Por què tenía que ser tan... Tan sexy?

Estaba tan endemoniadamente bueno en ese momento que si no fuera porque soy una cobarde, me le hubiera saltado encima...

... Desde hace un buen tiempo.

Y en ese mismo momento mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, me miró y sonrió.

¡Me sonrió! ¡Natsu Dragneel me sonrió!

De seguro me veía como una idiota ¡Pero a quien le importa!

¡Podría morir aquí mismo y sería feliz!

Pero habían algunas cosas importantes que había olvidado, como el hecho de que estaba sudada en -practicamente- ropa interior en medio de la cancha.

...

¡Maldición!

Tierra trágame...

Por favor.

—¡Lu-Chan!

Casi me caigo cuando Levy me haló de un brazo. Me estaba halando demasiado hoy.

—¡Levy-chaaaan—me quejé.

—¡Lu-Chan! ¡El profesor Laxus quiere que hagamos los ejercicios y si no los hacemos tendremos que correr por el resto de la hora!—me regañó mientras me seguía halándome del brazo y llevándome hasta la cancha de Voleibol—Y tu estando en Natsulandia no nos va a ayudar en nada.

Levy tenía razón.

Por más que me doliera dejar de mirar el cuerpo esculpido por los dioses de Natsu, tenía que concentrarme.

—Tienes razón, Levy-Chan—suspiré—¡Demos lo mejor!

—¡Sí, Lu-Chan!

* * *

Mis brazos estaban rojos y todo mi cuerpo dolía.

¡¿Qué demonios se creía Laxus que _éramos_ para _soportar_ un entrenamiento _así_?!

¡Casi nos mata!

¡Ni siquiera Cana podía con él después de su cuarta botella!

¿Acaso nos creía demonios o qué? ¡Solo somos chicas de secundaria!

...

Mirajane y Erza no contaban.

Yo era la única que quedaba en la cafetería reorganizando algunas cosas antes de irme, aunque ya ni siquiera podía levantarme. Levy se tuvo que ir antes que yo porque su padre, el detective de Magnolia, iba a viajar por asuntos de trabajo y Levy quería pasar un tiempo con él antes de que se fuera.

No me molestó, la verdad. Solo espero que estén bien.

De pronto alguien se sentó a mi lado en una de las bancas de la cafetería y me pasó una botella de agua.

—Toma, la necesitas.—me dijo.

Su voz era grave y... Atrayente. Tenía que ser un chico.

Estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera para siquiera notar quien era, así que simplemente tomé la botella de su agarre y me puse a beberla.

—Gracias—dije tomando un trago y suspirando— De verdad necesitaba esto.

—Pude ver—Me respondió. Su voz sonaba conocida.—Laxus parecía estar divirtiéndose haciéndolas sufrir.

—Ni que me lo digas—bufé.—Y ahora tengo que caminar hasta mi casa. Creo moriré joven.

El chico a mi lado se comenzó a reír. Tenía una risa muy hermosa para ser un simple chico.

—Nah, eso lo dudo—me dijo riendo un poco.—Aunque si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa.

—¡Eso sería genial!—exclamé, feliz que alguien me pudiera llevar.

Fue en ese momento en el que por fin me digné a mirar al chico y...

Oh.

Mi.

Dios.

Matenme.

—¿Lucy?—Natsu movió su mano frente a mi cara, la cual estaba ya muy sonrojada—Tierra a Luce.

Me llamó por mi nombre.

Y el apodo.

Me voy a morir.

—¿Acado tienes fiebre o algo? Estás muy rara.—dijo colocando su mano en mi frente.

Puedo morir feliz.

—E-Eh... Y-yo—tragué fuertemente el nudo en mi garganta.—¿N-No tienes que ir a algún lugar? No quiero estorbarte—dije mirando al suelo.

—No importa, siempre llegan tarde.—supe que se refería a Gray y a Gajeel, siempre son ellos.

De la nada, Natsu Dragneel a.k.a. Mi futuro esposo, se levantó abruptamente de la banca, cogió mi mochila y se dirigió hacia la salida de la academia.

—¡Natsu! ¡E-Espera!—¿Es que acaso no me escuchaba? ¿O no me quería escuchar?

Corrí rápidamente detrás de él, pero cuando lo alcancé, ya había puesto mi mochila adentro del asiento de su motocicleta.

—¡N-Natsu-san!—exclamé mientras que el muy idiota ya se montaba en la motocicleta.

—Solo Natsu.

—¡Natsu!

—¿En donde vives?

—Pero Nat-

—¿En donde vives?

Suspiré. Era obvio que no iba a parar hasta que le dijera donde vivía.

¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de alguien tan idiota y cabeza dura?

—En Strawberry St. A una cuadras de aquí. La única casa rosada de 2 pisos en la calle.

Sonrió enormemente y pude sentir a los bichos del demonio moverse en mi estómago.

—Así se habla ¡Ven y sube!—dijo encendiendo el motor.

—¿E-En serio?

—¡Vámonos que se hace tarde!

No hice nada más que obedecer. Simplemente no podía decirle que no a él.

...

Y traté de suprimir mi inaguantable deseo de recorrer mis manos por esa tabla de chocolate que tenía por abdominales cuando me senté detrás de él rodeándolo con mis brazos.

Pude sentir como Natsu reía cuando grité lo apreté más fuerte una vez que comenzó a andar.

Santa Mavis, líbrame de todo el mal.

...

Y ayúdame a no violarmelo mentalmente en el camino, por favor.

_De verdad que sería un largo viaje._

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este hermoso pedazo de Fail xD_**

**_Yo sufro mucho en Voleibol, ya quisiera yo que un chico bien sexy viniera a rescatarme TuT pero bueno, a lo que iba._**

**_¡Decidí que voy a regalar 2 One-Shots de lo que quieran ^^! (Fairy Tail obviamente) y lo único que tienen que hacer es responder una de estas 2 preguntas. Los primeros en responder correctamente, les avisaré para que me digan que lo quieren ^^ ambas preguntas valen un one shot, pero si es la misma persona, solo uno! Así que adivinen y suerte a todos!_**

**_1) ¿Cuál es mi personaje masculino favorito de Fairy Tail?_**

**_2) ¿Cuál es mi personaje femenino favorito de Fairy Tail?_**

**_Merezco reviews :3? Suerte a todos!_**

**_Luciel-San~_**


	7. Soy Una Idiota

**Disclaimer:**_ Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía._

**N/A: **_Cualquier historia parecida es pura casualidad._

* * *

_**Soy Una Idiota**_

Iba sentada en la motocicleta de Natsu, con mis manos alrededor de su cintura y me sentía tan... Bien.

Por un momento no me importaba el hecho de que él fuera uno de los populares y el hecho de que él apenas me conocía.

Todo se sentía tan... Irreal.

Y después fue que me pude a pensar en todo lo que podría pasar después de esto. ¿Y si me besa frente a mi puerta como en las películas? ¿O si me lleva a otro lugar y me pide tener una cita? ¿Y si quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo?

Oh por Dios, no sabría que hacer.

—¿Es por aquí?—lo escuché decir desde mi posición y vi como señalaba a la calle de la derecha con el nombre de "Strawberry St."

—Sí.

Bueno, eso definitivamente anula mi segunda opción.

¡¿Y cómo demonios llegamos tan rápido?!

Natsu dobló y se detuvo frente a una casa rosada de dos pisos.

—¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí?—le pregunté mientras me ayudaba a bajar de la motocicleta.

—Bueno... Te he visto varias veces.—comentó sonriendo un poco sonrojado.

¡NATSU DRAGNEEL SE SONROJÓ!

¡POR MI!

¡DIOS MIO!

¡QUE YA PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ!

—Y también—de pronto estaba muy cerca de mí.—Quería preguntarte algo.

—¿S-si?

—Lucy—Natsu cerró sus ojos y se acercó hacia mi.

Y yo... Yo solo me limité a imitarlo.

—Lucy—ya podía sentir su aliento en mis labios.

¡Me iba a besar!

—Lucy—mi nombre se oía tan bien con su voz.

—_¡Lu-Chan!_

¿Uh?

—_'¡Lu-Chan!'_

¿Levy?

—_'¡Lu!'_

¿Qué está pasan-

—_'¡Lucy!'_

* * *

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Despierta por favor!

La cabeza me dolía, mis ojos se sentían pesados.

Por el señor, que diantres me pasa.

—¡Lucy! ¡Si no te despiertas, te despierto yo!

Pude sentir un ardor en mi mejilla e inmediatamente abrí los ojos.

—¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡¿Quién demonios fu-

Me detuve en media oración al ver a Levy sonriendo triunfantemente y-

Un momento...

—¡¿Donde estoy?!

—Estas en la enfermería, Lu-Chan—dijo Levy mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

—¿En la enfermería? ¿Qué me pasó?— ¿Acaso chocamos o algo? Y ¡¿Dónde está Natsu?!

—Estábamos jugando un pequeño partido de Voleibol—dijo Levy ¿Estaba jugando?—Cuando recibiste mal una pelota, te dió en la cabeza y te desmayaste.

Me desmayé.

Entonces... Nada fue real...

—¿Pero cuando- —me detuve a mi misma en media oración. Ya recuerdo. La práctica, el juego...

Me estoy rebajando a los niveles de Juvia.

—Entonces Natsu no me quiso besar—murmuré por lo bajo.

—¿Lu-Chan?—oí decir a Levy algo preocupada.

Pero ya nada importaba.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Soy una idiota.

Una completa y estúpida idiota.

A la mierda las Miss Universo, me he ganado el título de Miss Burra.

Matenme.

—¿Qué te pasa Lu-Chan?

—Levy-Chan—y entonces le dije todo. Desde como había terminado la práctica hasta el casi beso frente a mi puerta.

—¡No puedo creer que no fuera real!—dije entre sollozos—¡Se sentía tan real! ¡Te juro que era sus misma respiración y todo! ¡Es como si lo hubiera podido sentir ahí mismo!

Miré a Levy para que me dijera lo que pensaba, hasta que la vi removiéndose nerviosa en su silla.

—¿Levy?—pregunté.

—Uhm... Hehe...—Levy soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y algo incómoda, solo para luego mirarme con esa cara maligna de la que muchos no saben.—_Oh mi querida Lu-Chan, creo que yo se cual es la razón._

Mi mente me decía que no, que no siguiera mis instintos y que no preguntara nada más.

Pero la curiosidad mató al gato.

...

Y posiblemente a mi también.

—¿S-si?

Y entonces lo dijo.

Mi nueva razón para seguir viviendo.

—Resulta que cuando tu te desmayaste mi querida Lu-Chan, Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar y no dudó ni un momento en tomarte en sus brazos estilo princesa—dijo con voz soñadora—Te dejó aquí en la enfermería y se negaba a salir hasta que le dijeran que estarías bien—y entonces chilló como una niña de cinco años—¡¿No es genial, Lu-Chan?!

Natsu me cargó.

Y se preocupó por mi

_Por mí._

—¿Lu-Chan?

¡Natsu Dragneel me sostuvo en sus brazos!

¡Y se negaba a dejarme ir hasta que supiera que estaba bien!

¡Alabado sea el destino!

—¡Lu-Chan! ¡Despierta! ¡No te des malles otra vez!—Oí a Levy protestar.

Pero ya nada más me importaba.

La vida es hermosa.

* * *

**Espero ero que les haya gustado este corto Fail ^^ ¡Es algo corto, pero importante!**

**Si creían que de verdad los iba a juntar así por así, ¡Pues se equivocan! Porque esta historia apenas y empieza xD También les vengo a decir que no he abandonado ninguna de mis historias (ni siquiera Cambio de Sexo), es el bloqueo mata 7u7 pero ya estoy mejor xD**

**¿Merezco Reviews :3? Tal vez sea tarde decir esto después de escribir tantos romances NaLu, pero la verdad es que jamás he estado en una relación amorosa ni nada por el estilo, así que apreciaría mucho los consejos!**

**Se despide, Luciel-San~**


End file.
